


“Why would you do that?”

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: They are on a mission and Sara has a side plan
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 30





	“Why would you do that?”

"You spent so much money. Why would you do that?" Ava asked. Sara was trying to do some quick thinking to throw Ava off.

"Because.., I was invited to go.., to an arcade with all the heros from the crossover." Sara lied. Ava was suspicious but was just glad her girlfriend was okay. Sara went to shower as Ava went to see if there were any fugitive alerts. 

"(over comms) Guys, there is a fugitive in the late 18th century Europe." Said Ava. Sara went to grab her big surprise. They rounded up Nate, Mick and Zari to also go on the mission. Sara took Ava aside not to far from the other Legends, and reached in her pocket for a small box, she go down on one knee and said...

"Ava you have made me a better person. I've pushed people away and time after time you fought to get me back. I've gone into darkness and if I were to change anything that has happened to me, I would take the time and make it so I met you years before I did. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, so Ava Sharpe, will you marry me?" Ava was in tears hoping that her words would let her speak, but all she could do was kiss Sara and nod. Mick had tears in his eyes after watching this perfect proposal and Nate and Zari were doing their best not to cry.

"Sara, the answer is yes it's always yes. Come over here guys." Ava said with the biggest smile. They all congratulated their captains and came in for a group hug.


End file.
